X-ray equipment may be considered as being of the general category or of the microfocus category. In the general category, the X-ray beam is not subjected to substantial focusing, and the beam spot size is on the order of 0.5 mm to 5.0 mm; whereas, in the microfocus category, the beam is focused in a manner to achieve a quite small spot size, on the order of 10 to 200 microns. Obviously, much greater detail or resolution of viewing is achieveable with the smaller spot size of the microfocus equipment. Up until this time, microfocus systems which provided such detail simply did not provide sufficient X-ray output to enable real time viewing, as, for example, adequate for employment with image intensifier-display systems. Instead, one was required to expose photographic film to produce a visual image, which is a slow process since the film must be developed and which also is by its nature an expensive one.
In view of this situation, there is clearly a need for a microfocus-type system which will provide both a small focal spot size and an X-ray output having a radiation level sufficient for the operation of real time imaging equipment.